sutclifffandomcom-20200213-history
Index of Characters
This is a list of canonical names, doubling as an index of character pages. Alphabetisation is by (maiden) family name, but not by patronymics or appended nicknames. Historical characters' titles and complete names are given for context. Ships and animals are found below the main list. * Bold = female character * Italics = historical person, sometimes dubious. * Asterisk* = legendary/mythological character, not treated as a historical person in-text. Useful links: * Roman naming conventions (Wikipedia) * Behind the Name * Celtic Names of the British Isles Acronyms in parentheses indicate source work(s). Multiple titles usually indicates re-use of a name, though a few characters appear or are mentioned in more than one story. Titles are listed in publication order, to show patterns of use. Language Celtic Celtic and pseudo-Celtic names from the Bronze Age (Warrior Scarlet, Flowering Dagger) to the Dark Ages (The Shining Company, Sword Song). This list does not (cannot) distinguish between Celtic languages, so see Tribes and Ethnicities for names used by tribe. * Aed* (TSC) * Aesk (WS) * Aidan (SAS) * Aidan of Strathclyde (TSC) * Aluin Bear's Paw (TMOTHL) * Alun Dryfed (SAS) * Amalgoid (TSC) * Amgerit (O, TLB, SAS) * Amlodd (SAS, FW) * Anbar (SHMH) * Ancheret (SAS) * Ancret (KF) * Andragius (TMOTHL, SFADQ) * Aneirin (TSC) * Angharad (SwS) * Arbell* (TSC) * Arthgal (O) * Arthmail (O) * Artos the Bear (Artorius, Arthur Pendragon) (TLB, DW, SAS, TSC) * Arviragus (SFADQ) * Arwas the Winged* (SAS) * Baruch (TMOTHL, SFADQ) * Bedwyr (SAS) * Belarius (TLB) * Belu (WS) * Belutugradus (WS) * Beric (O) * Bericus (SAS, TCB, FW) * Bhan (SAS) * Blai (WS) * Blanid (SAS) * Bleddfach (TSC) * Boudicca (EOTN, TCB, SFADQ) * Brach (SHMH) * Bragon (WS) * Bran (O, SFADQ) * Branwen* (TSC) * Brockmail (SFADQ) * Bronz (SAS) * Bruide (TMOTHL, TCB, FW) * Bruidge* (TSC) * Brychan (TLB, FD) * Brychanus (FW) * Bryn (SHMH) * Brys (TMOTHL) * Brys Son of Bradman (SAS) * Buic (TSB) * Cadog (SFADQ) * Cador (TBB, SAS) * Cadwan (SFADQ) * Caedman (DW) * Caer (SFADQ) * Calgacus (EE) * Calgalus (TLB) * Capell (TLB) * Caradawg (SAS) * Caradig (WS) * Caratacus (SFADQ) * Cartimandua (EOTN, TMOTHL) * Cassal (SFADQ) * Cassivellaunus (SFADQ) * Cathal* (TSC) * Cathlan (O, WS) * Catigern (TLB) * Caw (SAS) * Cei (SAS) * Cenau ''(TSC) * Cenfirth (TLB) * ''Ceredig the Fosterling (TSC) * Clydno (TSC) * Cogidubnos (SFADQ) * Colwen (TSC) * Comgal (TMOTHL) Prefix Con- * Conairy* (TSC) * Conal Caenneth (TMOTHL) * Conal of the Victories* (TSB) * Conall (TMOTHL) * Conan (SAS, TC, FW) * Conary Mor* (SAS) * Conmail of Glevum (DW) * Conn (EOTN, SAS, TCB, TSC) * Connla (FW) * Connory (SAS) * Conon (SAS) * Conory (TMOTHL) * Cordaella (O, WS, TLB, SAS, ACoOL, TCB, FD, EE) * Corfil (SAS, SHMH) * Cottia (EOTN) * Cradoc (EOTN, TLB, SHMH) * Cradock (SAS) * Credne (TSC) Prefix Cu- * Cu (TSC) * Cuchulain* (TMOTHL, FW, TSC, SwS) * Cuirithir (TMOTHL) * Cullen (TSB, FW) * Cuneda (WS) * Cunefa (TLB) * Cunobelin (SFADQ) * Cunofarinus son of Rathmail (SAS) * Cunor Bigmouth (DW) * Cunori (O) * Cunorix (FW) * Cunoval (EOTN) * Curithir (TCB) * Curoi (TSB, TMOTHL) * Cuscrid (TSB) * Cushling* (TSC) * Cutha (TSB) * Cuthlin (FD) * Cuthlyn (O, WS) * Cynan Mac Clydno (TSC) * Cynglass (SAS) * Cynran Mac Clydno (TSC) * Cynri Mac Clydno (TSC) * Dara (TCD, SHMH, TSC) * Dergdian (EOTN, TMOTHL) * Diamid (TMOTHL) * Dinogad* (TSC) * Dogfael (TLB) * Domingart (TMOTHL) * Drem (WS) * Drochmail (SHMH) * Druim (FW) * Druim Dhu (SAS) * Drustic (WS, FD) * Duatha (SFADQ, FW) * Dumnorix (WS, SFADQ) * Dungadr (SwS) * Dunod (TLB) * Einon Hen (DW) * Erp (WS) * Erp Mac Meldin (SwS) * Erp the Otter (SAS) * Esca Mac Cunoval (EOTN) * Essylt (TMOTHL, SFADQ) * Esylt (SAS) * Evicatos of the Spear (TSB) * Faelinn (TSC) * Fairmail (SwS) * Farinmail of Aquae Sulis (DW) * Felim (TSC) * Fercos (SAS, TSC) * Ferdia (TMOTHL) * Fergal (TCB) * Ferradach (SHMH) * Ferradach Dhu (FW) * Ffion (O) * Findabair (WS) * Finn (TLB, TMOTHL, FW) * Finnan Horse-herd (FW) * Finnen (TLB, SASx2) * Fion (SAS) * Fionhula (EOTN) * Fionoula* (SwS) * Flamm (TSC) * Flan (SAS) * Flann (TSB, WS, TCB) * Forgall (TMOTHL) * Fynn (WS) * Gaheris (SAS) * Gallgoid (SAS, TMOTHL) * Garim (FD) * Garniflaith (SwS) * Gartnait of Caledonia (TSC) * Garwin (FW) * Garym (TSC) * Gault (EOTN, WS, SAS, TMOTHL, TCB, SHMH, FW) * Geraint of Dumnonia (TSC) * Geranicus (SAS) * Gildas (TSC) * Glevus (TLB) * Goban (TSB) * Gorthyn of Gwynedd (TSC) * Gourchien (O) * Govan (FD) * Grania (TMOTHL) * Gretorix Hard-Council (SFADQ) Prefix Gu-, Gw- * Guenhumara (SAS) * Guern (EOTN, SAS) * Guidarius (SAS) * Guinear (O) * Guinhumara (EOTN) * Guitolinus (TLB) * Gwalchmai (SAS) * Gwen Alarch (SAS) * Gwenabwy (TSC) * Gwyn (TSC, SwS) * Gwyna (TLB) * Gwythno of the Singing Spear (WS) * Huil (TSC) * Huil son of Caw (SAS) * Hunno (WS, SAS) * Hylin (SAS) * Iorwen (TSC, SwS) * Irdun (WS) * Ishtoreth (TCD, TC, SHMH) * Iseult* (SwS) * Istoreth (O, SAS) * Kian (SAS) * Kian the Smith (WS) * Kilwyn (TLB) * Kinmarcus (SAS) * Kuno (TLB, SAS, SHMH, FW) * Kylan (O, WS, TLB) * Kyndylan (TSB, TBB) * Kyndylan of Viroconium Condidan (DW) * Languareth* (TSC) * Levin (SAS, TMOTHL) * Liadhan (TMOTHL) * Liathan (EOT9) * Llew (WS) * Lleyn (TSC) * Llif (TSC) * Llwyarch Hen (TSC) * Loarne (TMOTHL) * Loban (TSC) * Logiore (TMOTHL) * Lorwen (TMOTHL) * Lubrin Dhu (SHMH) * Luga (WS) * Luned (TSC) * Lyr (ACoOL) * Madduin* (TSC) * Madog of Elmet (TSC) * Maelgan (WS) * Maelgun Swift-Spear (FD) * Maelgwn (SAS) * Maeve* (TMOTHL, SFADQ) * Maglaunus (SAS) * Marrag (FD) * Medraut* (SAS) * Melbrigda Tusk (SwS) * Meldin (SwS) * Meradoc Wide-Mouth (SFADQ) * Merddyn (O, SFADQ) * Midir (WS) * Midir Mac Levin (TMOHL) * Morien the Fiery (TSC) * Morvidd (WS, FW) * Muirgoed Myrgjol (SwS) * Murna (EOTN, TMOTHL, TC, TCB) * Mynyddog (TSC) * Nectan (SwS) * Nerys (TSC) * Ness (TLB) * Nessan (TCD, SFADQ) * Nial Mac Cairbre (TMOTHL) * Niamh (TSC) * Ninian (SwS) * Ninnias (TLB) * Nuada (FW) * Ord Long Arm (TC) * Oscair Mac Maelchwn (TMOTHL) * Ossian (DW) * Owain (TLB, DW, SAS, TSC) * Pascent (TLB) * Pebwyr (TSC) * Peredur (TSC) * Pharic (SAS) * Pridfirth (O) * Pwyl of Dyfed* (SAS) * Rathmail (SAS) * Regan (TLB) * Rhiada (O) * Rhun (WS, SFADQ) * Rhyanidd (TLB) * Rhywallan (SwS) * Riada (SAS) * Saba (SHMH, FD) * Sabra (WS, TLB) * Sasticca (SAS) * Sassticca (EOTN) * Shula (FW) * Sinnoch (TMOTHL, SHMH, FW) * Struan (TLB, TMOTHL, TCB) * Sualtam (TCB) * Sulian (SAS) * Talore (WS, SAS, TCB) * Tasciovanus (SFADQ) * Teleri (SAS, SHMH, FW) * Tethra (TC) * Tigernann (SHMH, SFADQ) * Togodumnus (SFADQ) * Tradui (EOTN) * Traherne (SAS) * Tuan (TSB, WS, SAS*, TSC) * Tuathal (TMOTHL) * Tydfwlch the Tall ''(TSC) * Tyrnon (SAS, TMOTHL) * ''Urfai of Gwynedd (TSC) * Urian (WS, SAS) * Urian of Rheged (TSC) * Urien (SHMH) * Utha (TLB, SAS) * Vadrex (SFADQ) * Vedrix (EE, FW) * Vortigern (TLB, SAS) * Vortimax (TMOTHL) * Vortimer (TLB) * Vortiporus (SAS) * Vortrix (WS, SFADQ) * Vran (WS, TLB x2, SAS, FW) * Vron (TMOTHL) * Wenna (WS) * Ygerna (SAS) * Ywain (TSC) Suffix -mail * Arthmail (O) * Brockmail (SFADQ) * Conmail of Glevum (DW) * Drochmail (SHMH) * Fairmail (SwS) * Farinmail of Aquae Sulis (DW) * Rathmail (SAS) Animals * Bran (O, TSR, TLB, KF) * Branwen (DW) * Bryn (O) * Cabal* (TLB, SAS) * Cabel (TSC) * Cannaid (TSC) * Canog (O) * Cu (WS) * Fand (WS, SFADQx2) * Gelert (O, TSC) * Gwen (TSC) * Kea (WS, FD) * Keri (O) * Luath (O, KF, FW) * Luffra (KF, FW) * Math (TBB, KF) * Mathonwy (KF) * Skolawn (TMOTHL) * Anwar (TSC) * Arian (SAS) * Bryth (TSC) * Inganiad (TLB) * Minna (EOTN) * Prydfirth (EOTN) Latin Latin names for men conventionally had (at least) three parts: * praenomen (first name, e.g. Marcus), * nomen (gens or clan name in masculine form, e.g. Flavius), * cognomen (personal names that had often become hereditary by the period Sutcliff writes about, e.g. Aquila.) Women used the nomen and usually at least one other distinguishing name. Sutcliff is generally inconsistent regarding Latin name structure, using eccentric spelling, giving characters two praenomina and a cognomen as in typical English names (e.g. Tiberius Lucius Justinianus, The Silver Branch), cognomina or foreign names as praenomina (Alexios Flavius Aquila, Frontier Wolf) and families who don't share a nomen (Publius Lucius Piso and Lucilla, Outcast). Sutcliff's Roman protagonists may go by praenomen (Marcus, Alexios, Quintus), nomen (Flavius), or cognomen (Justin, Aquila), but other characters usually have cognomina. Names are listed alphabetically by nomina where known, then by cognomina. * Aelius Hadrian (TCB) * Aemilius (TLB) * Allectus (TSB) * Ambrosius Aurelianus (TLB, SAS) * Annaeus Seneca (SFADQ) * Artorius (Artos the Bear, Arthur Pendragon) (TLB, DW, SAS, TSC) * Augustine of Canterbury (DW) * Aulus (EOTN) * Aurelius the Dog (SAS) * Aurelius Carausius (Curoi) (TSB) * Aurelius Carus (TSB) * Balbus (TSB) * Quintus Bassanius (TSB) * Beppo (EOTN) * Bericus (SAS, TCB, FW) Gens Calpurnia * Lucianus Calpurnius (TCB) * Lucius Calpurnius (TCB) * Calpurnius Paulus (O) * Calventius (FW) * Carpus (O) * Cassius (EOTN) Gens Claudia * Claudia (O, TBB) * Claudius (SFADQ) * Claudius Hieronimianus (EOTN) * Nero Claudius ''(SFADQ) * Clodias (O) * ''Clodius Albinus (TCB) * Clodius Maximus (EOTN) * Clovius (FW) * Cornelius Chlorus (O) * Crispinius (TSB) * Decianus Catus (SFADQ) * Dexius (SITS) * Dexius Valens (EE) * Dometella (O) * Drusillus (EOTN) * Gnaeus Drusillus (FW) * Felicus (SAS) * Felix (TLB, ACoOL, TCB) Gens Flavia * Flavia '(TSB, TLB) * Flavian (Minnow) (TLBx2, SAS) * Flavius Aquila (Uncle Aquila; Dolphin) (EOTN, TLB, SAS) * Alexios Flavius Aquila (FW) * Marcelus Flavius Aquila (TSB) * Marcus Flavius Aquila (EOTN) * ''Julius Constans (FW) * Valerius Aurelius Constantinus Constantine (TLB, SAS) * Flavius Valerius Constantius Chlorus (TSB) * Flavius Domitianus Domitian (EOTN) * Gratianus Gratian (TLB, TCB, FW) * Clemens Magnus Maximus (TLB, DW, SAS, TCB) * Florianus (TMOTHL, SITS, TCB) * Florus (O) Gens Fulvia * Fulvius (EOTN, O, SAS, SITS) * Titus Fulvius Callistus (TLB) * Titus Fulvius Lentullus (TCB) * Fulvius Licinius (TSB) * Galba (EOTN, TCB) * Gaurus (EE) * Gavrus (ACoOL, TCB) * Geranicus (SAS) * Germanicus (O) * Germanus (DW) * Geta (O) * Herpinius (EOTN) * Hilarian (SAS) * Hilarion (FW) * Quintus Hilarion (EOTN) * Titus Hilarion (TMOTHL) * Hirpinius (O, ACOOL) * '''Honoria (TSB, SAS) * Horatius Horatius Cocles (TLB) Gens Julia * Julia (O) * Julia Procilla (SFADQ) * Gnaeus Julius Agricola (EOTN, SFADQ, EE) * Julius Caesar (SFADQ) * Julius Gavros (FW) * Junius (O) * Justin (SAS) * Tiberius Lucius Justinianus (Justin) (TSB) * Titus Drusus Justinius (O) * Justus Valens (SAS) * Kaeso (EOTN, TCB) * Kaeso Quintillius (FW) * Licinius (O) * Quintus Lollius Urbicus (TMOTHL) * Lucian (TF) * Lucianus (SAS) * Lucilla (O) * Lucius (SAS, TMOTHL, FW) * Lutorius (EOTN) * Lucius Lycinius (TF) * Manlius (TSB, EE) * Marcipor (EOTN, SAS, TF, SFADQ) * Marius (SAS, TMOTHL, FW) * Marius Frontinus (TCB) * Glaucus Montanus (FW) * Mutius Urbanus (TSB) * Naso (O) * Nigellus (O) * Octavius Pudens (TCB) * Publius Ostorius Scapula (SFADQ) * Paulinus (TSB) * Paulus (EOTN, TCB) * Pertinax (TCB) * Quintus Petilius Cerialis (SFADQ) * Marcus Petronius (DW) * Publius Lucianus Piso (O) * Poppaea (O) * Porcus (O) * Priscilla (DW) * Priscus (O, TLB, DW) * Prosper (SAS, TSC) * Quintus (EE) * Regina (DW) * Rufia (SAS) * Rufrius (TF) * Rufrius Galarius (EOTN) * Rufus (O, TCB, FW) * Lucius Septimius Severus (TCB) * Servius (O, TSB) * Servius Placidus (EOTN) * Severa (TLB) * Sextus (EOTN, TSB, ACoOL) * Gaius Suetonius Paulinus (EOTN, TCB, SFADQ) * Sylvanus (ACoOL, SFADQ) * Sylvanus Varus (TSB, TMOTHL) * Sylvianus (SAS) * Tetricus (FW) * Quintus Tetricus (TMOTHL) * Tiberius (TLB) * Tullus Lepidus (EOTN) Gens Ulpia * Ulpins (TCB) attestation, probable typo for Ulpius * Ulpius (EOTN, TSB, TMOTHL) * Ulpius Critas (SAS) * Ulpius Pudentius (DW) * Ulpius Traianus Trajan (EOTN) Gens Valeria * Valaria (EOTN) * Valarius (TLB, TCB, EE) * Valarius Longus (O) * Aurelius Valerius Diocletianus Diocletian (TSB) * Aurelius Valerius Maximianus Herculius Maximian (TSB) * Vericus (SAS x2) * Vinicius (TSB) * Vipsanius (TSB, SAS, EE) * Vipsanius Agrippa (O) * Vergilius Maro ''Virgil (FW) * '''Volumnia' (TSB) Animals * Margarita (EOTN, TLB, SAS) * Syrius (TF) * Venetia (O) * Vipsania (EOTN) Greek Sutcliff's Greek characters and settings span a longer time range than her Romans, from the 5th century BCE (The Flowers of Adonis, The Truce of the Games), to Romans with Greek names (Outcast), to Byzantine Greeks (Blood Feud). By English spelling convention, Greek names are frequently Latinized (-os becomes -us, k becomes c, ai becomes ae, -on becomes -o, etc.), even in pre-Roman settings. * Agathos (O) * Agis of Sparta (TFOA) * Aglaea (O) * Alexander (EOTN, SAS, TSC) * Alexia (BF) * Alexion (TSC) * Alexios (Flavius Aquila) (FW) * Alkibiades (TFoA) * Amyntas (TTOTG) * Androphon (TBB, TCB) * Anna of Byzantium (BF) * Antiochus (TFOA) * Anthonius (O, TSB, FW) * Aracos (ACOOL) * Arcadius (TSB, TFOA) * Aristobulo (O) * Ariston (TTOTG) * Asklepiodotus (TSB) * Astur (TFOA) * Automedan (O) * Automedon (TMOTHL) * Basil II of Byzantium (BF) * Briseis (O) * Castor (O) * Firewater Chloe (SAS) * Cloe (BF) * Crito (O, FW) * Damon (O) * Demetriades (BF) * Demetrius (TLB) * Dexion (EOTN, TSB) * Diomedes (ACoOL) * Endius (TFOA) * Eudorus (TTOTG) * Eugenus (TLB) * Eustace (TWB) * Gerontius (DW, TMOTHL, TSC) * Hagnon (Arcadius) (TFOA) * Helen (SAS) * Herodotus (TSC) * Herope (O) * Hippias (O, TTOTG) * Homer (TLB) * Jason (O, SAS) * Konon (TFOA) * Lalage (SAS) * Lamachus (TFOA) * Leon (TTOTG) * Melas (O) * Milo (O) * Myron (TSB) * Narcissa (Nissa) (EOTN) * Nikias (TFOA) * Nikomedes (TTotG) * Odysseus* (TLB) * Pandarus (TSB) * Panteon (O) * Phaedrus (TSB, TMOTHL) * Phanes (O, TSC) * Philo (O) * Posides (TSB) * Praxedes (SAS) * Rhodope (O) * Serapion (TSB) * Stephanos (EOTN) * Theodosius (TLB, SwS) * Theron (TFOA) * Timandra (TFoA) * Timea (TFoA) * Ulixes (TMOTHL) * Xenophon (TLB) Animals * Argos (EOTN, BDF, TLB) * Procyon (EOTN) * Ajax (TCB) * Antares (O) * Bucephalus (Bukephalus) (O, SAS, SFADQ) * Hector (KF, BD) * Hesperus (SAS) * Maia (O) * Nestor (TSB, TLB) * Naia (TSC) * Phaedrus (TCB) * Phoenix (FW) * Pollux (SAS) * Cloe (cat) (FW) * Maia (2 gazelles) (BF) * Typhon (cat) (FW) Norse and Saxon The Saxons (The Lantern Bearers, Dawn Wind, Knight's Fee) and Norse (Sword Song, Blood Feud, The Shield Ring) are Germanic groups that use patronymics, e.g. Thara Priestsdaughter, and bynames, e.g. Aud the Deep-Minded. As these are not family surnames in the English sense, alphabetisation is by first name. * Aan Olafson (TSR) * Aelle of Sussex (DW, SAS) * Aelle of Deira (TSC) * Aesa (SwS) * Aethelbert of Kent ''(DW) * ''Aethelfrith of Bernicia (TSC) * Aflaeg (SwS) * Aikin the Beloved (TSR) * Alfred of Wessex (TSR) * Alfwine (KF) * Anders (SwS) * Anders Herulfson (BF) * Andred (SwS) * Anlaf (TSR, SAS) * Anlaf the White (TSR) * Ari Knudsen (TSR) * Arnulf Grimson (SwS) * Arva (SwS) * Asmund (SwS) * Athelis (DW) * Aud the Deep-Minded (SwS) * Aude (TLB) * Aylwin (KF) * Beornwulf (DW) * Beowa Beowulf* (TSR, DW) * Bertha (DW) * Bjarni Sigurdson (SwS) * Bjorn Bjornsson (TSR) * Brand Erikson (TLB) * Brand the Smith (DW) * Bruni (TLB) * Bryni Beornwulfson (DW) * Buthar (TSR) * Ceawlin of Wessex (DW) * Cerdic (TSB, WS, KF, SFADQ) * Cerdic of Wessex (SAS) * Cissa (KF) * Cissa of Sussex (DW, SAS) * Coel Ceol ''(DW) * ''Coelwulf Ceolwulf (DW) * Cuthgils (DW) * Cynegils (TLB) * Daglaef (SAS) * Dolfin Gospatricson (TSR) * Eadgyth (KF) * Edda (KF) * Edmund Whitefang (DW) * Edric (TLB) * Edwulf (DW) * Egil (SwS) * Egil the Icelander ''(TSR) * Ella (DW) * Elli (KF) * ''Eric of Northumbria (TSR) * Erik (SwS) * Erland Ormeson (TSR) * Erland Silkbeard (BF) * Evynd Easterner (SwS) * Fredi White (SwS) * Frytha (TSR) * Gamal Witterson (DW) * Gerd (TSR, DW) * Gille Butharson (TSR) * Gisli (SwS) * Gram Sigurdson (SwS) * Grim (TSR, SwS) * Groa (SwS) * Gudram (KF) * Gunda Trondson (TSR) * Gunda (TLB) * Gunhilda (DW) * Guthlac (KF) * Guthorm Sigurdson (SwS) * Guthrum (TLB) * Gyrth (DW, KF) * Haegel (DW) * Haethcyn (TSR) * Haki (TLB, BF, SwS) * Hakon Ketilson (BF) * Hakon Wall-Eye (TSR) * Halfdan Ragnarson (SwS) * Halfdean Haegelson (DW) * Harald of England (Harold Godwinson) (TSR, KF) * Harald of Norway (TSR) * Harald Finehair (SwS) * Harda (SwS) * Helga (DW) * Hengest (TLB, DW, SAS) * Heriolf Merchantman (SwS) * Herulf Blackbeard (BF) * Herulf Herulfson (BF) * Hob (TSR) * Hogni (TSR) * Hogni Bone-grinder (SwS) * Horn (DW, KF) * Horsa (TLB) * Hrodney Svendson (TSR) * Hrodni (SwS) * Hugin Longneb (TSR) * Hundi Swainson (TSR) * Hunfirth (TLB, DW) * Hunna (DW) * Ingibjorg (SwS) * Ingil (SAS) * Ingwy (DW) * Jestyn Englishman (BF) * Jon (TSR) * Jon Ottarson (SwS) * Kadir (SwS) * Kraka (SwS) * Laef Thorkelson (KF) * Leif Erikson (TSR) * Leif Johanson (SwS) * Leif Ketison (SwS) * Leiknen One-Eye (SwS) * Lewin Longshanks (KF) * Lilla (DW, SwS) * Lindhard (DW) * Njal Scar-Arm (TSR) * Oisc Octason (SAS) * Olaf the White (SwS) * Onund Treefoot (SwS) * Orlig Anderson (SwS) * Orm Anderson (SwS) * Orm Erikson (SwS) * Osric (DW) * Oswy (DW) * Ottar Edrikson (TSR) * Ottar Erikson (SwS) * Rafe One-Eye (KF) * Rafn Cedricson (SwS) * Randal (KF) * Ranulf Ormson (SwS) * Raud (SwS) * Redwald (DW) * Scyld* (DW) * Signy (TSR, SwS) * Sigtrig (TSR) * Sigurd of Orkney (TSR, SwS) * Sigurd Strongbow (TSR) * Sitric (BF) * Sitric Sitricson (BF) * Storri Sitricson (TSR) * Sven Gunnarson (SwS) * Thara Priestsdaughter (SwS) * Thori Forkbeard (TSR) * Thorkel Thorkelsson (WLID) * Thorkel Thrandson (TLB) * Thormod Shaff Shaft (SwS) * Thormod Sitricson (BF) * Thormod Thrandson (TLB) * Thorstein Olafson the Red (SwS) * Thrond (SwS) * Tordis (TSR) * Trond Gyrdson (TSR) * Trond Thorkilson (TSR) * Ulf (TLB, DW, KF, BF) * Ulfa (TSR) * Unna (TSR) * Vadir Cedricson (DW) * Verland Ottarson (SwS) * Vestnor (SwS) * Vigibjord (SwS) * Widreth (DW) * Wiergyls (TLB) * Wiermund (TLB, DW) * Wilfram (KF) * Wilfred (KF) * Wulf (KF) * Wulfhere (KF) * Wulfnoth (TLB) Animals * Asa (SwS) * Asal (WS) * Astrid (SwS) * Fang (DW) * Grip (DW) * Hugin (SwS) * Ship (KF) * White-Eye (KF) * Vig (SwS) * Vigi (TSR) * Wauleye (DW) * Golden-eye (DW) * Hugin the Raven (DW) * Teitri (TSR, DW) * Wagtail (DW) Alphabetical A *Aan Olafson (TSR) *''Aanor'' (KF) *Aaron Ben Malachi (O) *Adam (KF) *'Adeliza' (KF) *Aed* (TSC) *''Aelle of Sussex'' (DW, SAS) *''Aelle of Deira'' (TSC) *Aemilius (TLB) *''Aesa'' (SwS) *Aesk (WS) *''Aethelbert of Kent (DW) *''Aethelfrith of Bernicia (TSC) *''Aflaeg'' (SwS) *Agathos (O) *''Agis of Sparta (TFOA) *'Aglaea''' (O) *''Agrippa'' (O) *Bevis d'Aguillon (KF) *Everard d'Aguillon (KF) *Richard d'Aguillon (KF) *Aidan (SAS) *''Aidan of Strathclyde'' (TSC) *Wattie Aiken (WLID) *Aikin the Beloved (TSR) *''Alain of Brittany'' (KF) *Alan (WLID) *''Alexander'' (SAS, TSC) *'Alexia' (BF) *Alexion (TSC) *''Alfred of Wessex'' (TSR) *Alfwine (KF) *'Alison' (BDF) *''Alkibiades'' (TFoA) *''Allectus'' (TSB) *Aluin Bear's Paw (TMOTHL) *Alun Dryfed (SAS) *Amalgoid (TSC) *''Ambrosius Aurelianus'' (TLB, SAS) *Amgerit (O, TLB, SAS) *Amlodd (SAS, FW) *Ammiel (BDF) *Amyntas (TTOTG) *''Anarand'' (SwS) *Anbar (SHMH) *'Ancheret' (SAS) *'Ancret' (KF) *Anders (SwS) *Anders Herulfson (BF) *Davy Anderson (WLID) *Willie Anderson (WLID) *Bailie Anderson (WLID) *'Mistress Anderson' (WLID x2) *Andragius (TMOTHL, SFADQ) *Andred (SwS) *Uncle Andrew (WLID) *Androphon (TBB, TCB) *''Aneirin'' (TSC) *'Angharad' (SwS) *Anlaf (TSR, SAS) *''Anlaf the White'' (TSR) *''Anna of Byzantium'' (BF) *''Anne of Denmark'' (WLID) *'Annis' (SwS) *'Anoud' (B&S) *Anselm (TWB) *Willie Anstruther (WLID) *''Antiochus'' (TFOA) *Anthonius (O, TSB, FW) *Aracos (ACOOL) *'Araminta' (BDF) *Arbell* (TSC) *Arcadius (TSB, TFOA) *Ari Knudsen (TSR) *Aristobulo (O) *Ariston (TTOTG) *Armstrong of Wauprigg (Grandfather) (BD) *Alan Armstrong (BD) *'Margaret Armstrong' (BD) *Robert Armstrong (WLID) *Arnulf Grimson (SwS) *Arthgal (O) *Arthmail (O) *''Artos the Bear (Artorius, Arthur Pendragon)'' (TLB, DW, SAS, TSC) *Arva (SwS) *Arviragus (SFADQ) *Arwas the Winged* (SAS) *''Asklepiodotus'' (TSB) *Asmund (SwS) *Astur (TFOA) *'Athelis' (DW) *''Aud the Deep-Minded'' (SwS) *'Aude' (TLB) *''Augustine'' (DW) *Aulus (EOTN) *Aurelius the Dog (SAS) *''Marcus Aurelius Carausius (Curoi)'' (TSB) *Automedan (O) *Automedon (TMOTHL) *Aylwin (KF) B *''General William Baillie'' (WLID) *'Grannie Baird' (WLID) *Balbus (TSB) *Peter Ballard (FCT) *Baruch (TMOTHL, SFADQ) *''Basil'' (BF) *''Quintus Bassanius'' (TSB) *Andrew Beaton (WLID) *Bedwyr (SAS) *Dougal Begg (WLID) *Belarius (TLB) *Mirren Bell (WLID) *Rabbie Bell (WLID) *Belu (WS) *Belutugradus (WS) *Beornwulf (DW) *Beowa (Beowulf)* (TSR, DW) * Beppo (EOTN) *Beric (O) *Bericus (SAS, TCB, FW) *''Bertha'' (DW) *Bhan (SAS) *Bjarni Sigurdson (SwS) *Bjorn Bjornsson (TSR) *'Blai' (WS) *'Blanid' (SAS) *Bleddfach (TSC) *'Blue Feather' (ShS) *Nicholas Bodkyn (BDF) *''Anne Boleyn'' (TAH) *''Boudicca'' (EOTN, TCB, SFADQ) *Andrew Boyd (WLID) *'Mistress Boyd' (WLID) *Brach (SHMH) *Bragon (WS) *Bran (O, SFADQ) *Brand Erikson (TLB) *Brand the Smith (DW) *''Philip de Braose'' (KF) *''William de Braose'' (KF) *'Branwen'* (TSC) *Andrew Brec (WLID) *'Briseis' (O) *Eckie Brock (WLID) *Brockmail (SFADQ) *Bronz (SAS) *Bruide (TMOTHL, TCB, FW) *Bruidge* (TSC) *Bruni (TLB) *Brychan (TLB, FD) *Brychanus (FW) *Bryn (SHMH) *Bryni Beornwulfson (DW) *Brys (TMOTHL) *Brys Son of Bradman (SAS) *Buic (TSB) *Benjamin Bunsell (BDF) *''Buthar'' (TSR) C *Cadog (SFADQ) *Cador (TBB, SAS) *Cadwan (SFADQ) *Caedman (DW) *'Caer' (SFADQ) *''Calgacus'' (EE) *Calgalus (TLB) *Lucianus Calpurnius (TCB) *Lucius Calpurnius (TCB) *Calpurnius Paulus (O) *Calventius (FW) *''Archie Campbell, Earl of Argyll'' (WLID) *Capell (TLB) *Caradawg (SAS) *Caradig (WS) *''Caratacus'' (SFADQ) *'Marjorie Carey (Mouse)' (S) *Simon Carey (S) *Carpus (O) *''Cartimandua'' (EOTN, TMOTHL) *''Carus'' (TSB) *Cassal (SFADQ) *Cassius (EOTN) *''Cassivellaunus'' (SFADQ) *Castor (O) *Cathal* (TSC) *Cathlan (O, WS) *''Catigern'' (TLB) *'Beatrix Caunter' (TAH) *Benjamin Caunter (Littlest) (TAH) *Christopher Caunter (Kit) (TAH) *'Deborah Caunter' (TAH) *Gideon Caunter (TAH) *Giles Caunter (TAH) *Martin Caunter (TAH) *Piers Caunter (TAH) *'Tamsyn Caunter' (TAH) *''Ceawlin'' (DW) *''Robert Cecil'' (LiW) *Cei (SAS) *''Cenau (TSC) *Cenfirth (TLB) *Cerdic (TSB, WS, KF, SFADQ) *''Cerdic of Wessex (SAS) *''Ceredig the Fosterling'' (TSC) *'Firewater Chloe' (SAS) *Cissa (KF) *''Cissa of Sussex'' (DW, SAS) *'Claudia' (O, TBB) *''Claudius'' (SFADQ) *Claudius Hieronimianus (EOTN) *Clodias (O) *''Clodius Albinus'' (TCB) *Clodius Maximus (EOTN) *'Cloe' (BF) *''Clovis'' (DW) *Clovius (FW) *''Clydno'' (TSC) *''Jean Cochrane'' (Graham) (BD) *''William Cochrane (Lord Dundonel)'' (BD) *''Coel (Ceol)'' (DW) *''Coelwulf (Ceolwulf)'' (DW) *''Cogidubnos'' (SFADQ) *''Columba'' (SwS) *Colwen (TSC) *Comgal (TMOTHL) *Conairy* (TSC) *Conal Caenneth (TMOTHL) *Conal of the Victories* (TSB) *Conall (TMOTHL) *Conan (SAS, TC, FW) *Conary Mor* (SAS) *''Conmail'' (DW) *Conn (EOTN, SAS, TCB, TSC) *Connla (FW) *Connory (SAS) *Conon (SAS) *Conory (TMOTHL) *''Constans'' (FW) *''Constantine'' (TLB, SAS) *''Constantine Map Cador*'' (SAS) *''Constantius Chlorus'' (TSB) *Hugh Copplestone (BDF) *Peter Copplestone *[[Cordaella|'Cordaella' (O, WS, TLB, SAS, ACoOL, TCB, FD, EE)]] *Corfil (SAS, SHMH) *Cornelius Chlorus (O) *'Cottia' (EOTN) *Thiebaut de Coucy (KF) *Cradoc (EOTN, TLB, SHMH) *Cradock (SAS) *Credne (TSC) *Crispinius (TSB) *Crito (O, FW) *'Damaris Crocker' (FCT) *John Crocker (FCT) *''Oliver Cromwell'' (S, TROTWH) *Cu (TSC) *Cuchulain* (TMOTHL, FW, TSC, SwS) *Cuirithir (TMOTHL) *Cullen (TSB, FW) *Cuneda (WS) *Cunefa (TLB) *''Cunobelin'' (SFADQ) *Cunofarinus son of Rathmail (SAS) *Cunor Bigmouth (DW) *Cunori (O) *Cunorix (FW) *Cunoval (EOTN) *Curithir (TCB) *Curoi (TSB, TMOTHL) *Cuscrid (TSB) *Cushling* (TSC) *'Cutha' (TSB) *''Cuthgils'' (DW) *Cuthlin (FD) *Cuthlyn (O, WS) *The Cyclops (O) *''Cynan Mac Clydno'' (TSC) *Cynegils (TLB) *Cynglass (SAS) *''Cynran Mac Clydno'' (TSC) *''Cynri Mac Clydno'' (TSC) D *Daglaef (SAS) *Damon (O) *Dara (TCD, SHMH, TSC) *Davey (WLID) *Davey the Smith (WLID) *''David I of Scotland'' (WLID) *''Decianus Catus'' (SFADQ) *Demetriades (BF) *Demetrius (TLB) *'Den' (FD) *Dergdian (EOTN, TMOTHL) *Dexion (EOTN, TSB) *Dexius (SITS) *Dexius Valens (EE) *Diamid (TMOTHL) *Dickon (TSR) *Dinogad* (TSC) *''Diocletian'' (TSB) *Diomedes (ACoOL) *Dogfael (TLB) *''Dolfin Gospatricson'' (TSR) *Doli (WS) *'Dometella' (O) *Domingart (TMOTHL) * Domitian (EOTN) *Donal (WLID) *Donal Dhu (WLID) *Davey Donaldson (WLID) *Master Donaldson (WLID x2) *Dougal (WLID) *''James Douglas (the Black Douglas)'' (WLID) *John Douglas (WLID) *Drem (WS) *Drochmail (SHMH) *Druim (FW) *Druim Dhu (SAS) *Jamie Drummond (WLID) *Nick Drummond (WLID) *Bailie Drummond (WLID) *Drusillus (EOTN) *Gnaeus Drusillus (FW) *Drustic (WS, FD) *Drusus (TLB, SAS) *Duatha (SFADQ, FW) *Dubricius (SAS) *Dumnorix (WS, SFADQ) *Red Duncan of Strathardle (WLID) *Duncan the Saddler (WLID) *''Lord Dunfermline'' (BD) *''Dungadr'' (SwS) *'Granny Dunlop' (WLID) *Dunod (TLB) E *''Eadgyth'' (KF) *Edda (KF) *Edmund Whitefang (DW) *Edric (TLB) *Edwulf (DW) *'Old Effie '(WLID) *Egil (SwS) *''Egil the Icelander (TSR) *Einon Hen (DW) *Ben Eleaza (SAS) *Eliphias (TLB) *Ella (DW) *Elli (KF) *Endius (TFOA) *Ephraim (SAS) *''Eric of Northumbria (TSR) *Erik (SwS) *Erland Ormeson (TSR) *Erland Silkbeard (BF) *Erp (WS) *''Erp Mac Meldin'' (SwS) *Erp the Otter (SAS) *''Lord Erskine'' (Earl of Mar?) (WLID) *Esca Mac Cunoval (EOTN) *'Essylt' (TMOTHL, SFADQ) *'Esylt' (SAS) *Eudorus (TTOTG) *Eugenus (TLB) *Eustace (TWB) *Evicatos of the Spear (TSB) *''Evynd Easterner'' (SwS) F *Captain Faa (BD) *Faelinn (TSC) *''Elizabeth Fairfax'' (TROTWH) *''Mary (Moll) Fairfax'' (TROTWH) *''Thomas Fairfax'' (TROTWH) *''William Fairfax'' (TROTWH) *Fairmail (SwS) *''Farinmail'' (DW) *Felicus (SAS) *Felim (TSC) *Felix (TLB, ACoOL, TCB) *Fercos (SAS, TSC) *Ferdia (TMOTHL) *Fergal (TCB) *Daft Fergie (WLID) *Alan Ferguson (WLID x2) *'Isobel Ferguson' (WLID) *Ritchie Ferguson (WLID) *Ferradach (SHMH) *Ferradach Dhu (FW) *Ffion (O) *Findabair (WS) *Finn (TLB, TMOTHL, FW) *Finnan Horse-herd (FW) *Finnen (TLB, SASx2) *Fion (SAS) *'Fionhula' (EOTN) *'Fionoula*' (SwS) *Fish Leap (ShS) *Flamm (TSC) *Flan (SAS) *Flann (TSB, WS, TCB) *'Flavia '(TSB, TLB) *Flavian (Minnow) (TLBx2, SAS) *Flavius Aquila (Uncle Aquila; Dolphin) (EOTN, TLB, SAS) *Alexios Flavius Aquila (FW) *Marcelus Flavius Aquila (TSB) *Marcus Flavius Aquila (EOTN) *Christie Fleming (WLID) *Johnnie Fleming (WLID) *Peter Fleming (WLID) *Rolf Fleming (WLID) *Nick Fletcher (WLID) *Florianus (TMOTHL, SITS, TCB) *Florus (O) *Forgall (TMOTHL) *'Jeannie Forsyth' (WLID) *John Forsyth (WLID) *Johnnie Forsyth (WLID) *William Forsyth (WLID) *Fredi White (SwS) *'Mevrouw de Fries' (BD) *'Frytha' (TSR) *Fulke (TSR) *Fulvius (EOTN, O, SAS, SITS) *Titus Fulvius Callistus (TLB) *Titus Fulvius Lentullus (TCB) *Fulvius Licinius (TSB) *Fynn (WS) G *Gaheris (SAS) *Galba (EOTN, TCB) *Gallgoid (SAS, TMOTHL) *Gamal Witterson (DW) *Garan (TC) *Garim (FD) *Garin (KF) *'Garniflaith' (SwS) *''Gartnait of Caledonia'' (TSC) *Garwin (FW) *Garym (TSC) *Gault (EOTN, WS, SAS, TMOTHL, TCB, SHMH, FW) *Gaurus (EE) *Gavrus (ACoOL, TCB) *''Jenny Geddes'' (WLID) *''Geraint of Dumnonia'' (TSC) *Geranicus (SAS) *'Gerd' (TSR, DW) *''Germanicus'' (O) *''Germanus'' (DW) *Gerontius (DW, TMOTHL, TSC) *Geta (O) *James Gibberdyke (S) *Gilbert (TSR, KF) *Gildas (TSC) *Gildon (KF) *Gille Butharson (TSR) *Tam Gillespie (WLID) *Master Gilliechrist (WLID) *Gisli (SwS) *'Gisella' (KF) *Glaucus (O) *Glevus (TLB) *Goban (TSB) *Alisdair Gordon (BD) *''James Gordon, 2nd Viscount Aboyne'' (WLID) *''Gorthyn of Gwynedd'' (TSC) *''Gospatric'' (TSR) *Gourchien (O) *Govan (FD) *''James Graham, 5th Earl of Montrose'' (WLID) *''John Graham, 1st Viscount Dundee'' (BD) *''Lord Graham (WLID)'' *Gram Sigurdson (SwS) *'Grania' (TMOTHL) *''Gratian'' (TLB, TCB, FW) *Gretorix Hard-Council (SFADQ) *Ezekiel Grey (BD) *Grey Gull (ShS) *Grim (TSR, SwS) *''Groa'' (SwS) *Gudram (KF) *Gunda Trondson (TSR) *'Guenhumara' (SAS) *Guern (EOTN, SAS) *Guidarius (SAS) *'Guinear' (O) *'Guinhumara' (EOTN) *''Guitolinus'' (TLB) *Gunda (TLB) *'Gunhilda' (DW) *Guthlac (KF) *''Guthorm Sigurdson'' (SwS) *Guthrum (TLB) *Gwalchmai (SAS) *''Gwen Alarch*'' (SAS) *''Gwenabwy'' (TSC) *Gwyn (TSC, SwS) *'Gwyna' (TLB) *Gwythno of the Singing Spear (WS) *Gyrth (DW, KF) H *''Hadrian'' (TCB) *Haegel (DW) *Haethcyn (TSR) *Hagnon (TFOA) *Haki (TLB, BF, SwS) *Hakon Ketilson (BF) *Hakon Wall-Eye (TSR) *''Halfdan Ragnarson'' (SwS) *Halfdean Haegelson (DW) *Geordie Hamilton (WLID) *Hammund (TSR) *Amias Hannaford (S) *''Harald of England'' (Harold Godwinson) (TSR, KF) *''Harald of Norway'' (TSR) *''Harald Finehair'' (SwS) *Harda (SwS) *Zackary Hawkins (BDF) *Nat Hawthorn (WLID) *'Helen' (SAS) *'Helga' (DW) *Rob Henderson (WLID) *''Hengest'' (TLB, DW, SAS) *''Henry Beauclerk'' (Henry of Coutances, Henry I of England) (TSR, KF, WLID) *Caleb Henty (FCT) *Herbrand (KF) *Heriolf Merchantman (SwS) *Anthony Heritage (BDF) *'Antigone Heritage (Tiggy)' *Martin Heritage *'Meg Heritage' *Herluin (KF) *''Herodotus'' (TSC) *Herope (O) *Herpinius (EOTN) *Hugh Herriott (BD) *Herulf Blackbeard (BF) *Herulf Herulfson (BF) *Hilarian (SAS) *Hilarion (FW) *Quintus Hilarion (EOTN) *Titus Hilarion (TMOTHL) *Hippias (O, TTOTG) *Hirpinius (O, ACOOL) *Hob (TSR) *Hogni (TSR) *Hogni Bone-grinder (SwS) *''Homer'' (TLB) *'Honoria' (TSB, SAS) *''Horatius'' (TLB) *Horn (DW, KF) *''Horsa'' (TLB) *Hrodney Svendson (TSR) *Hrodni (SwS) *Hugh (TSR) *Hugin Longneb (TSR) *Hugo (KF) *Huil (TSC) *Huil son of Caw (SAS) *Hundi Swainson (TSR) *Hunfirth (TLB, DW) *Hunna (DW) *Hunno (WS, SAS) *'Hylin' (SAS) I *'Ia' (TC) *Ian (WLID) *'Ingibjorg' (SwS) *Ingil (SAS) *Ingram de Caen (TSR) *Ingwy (DW) *Iorwen (TSC, SwS) *Irach (SAS) *Irdun (WS) *'Isa' (WLID) *Ishtoreth (TCD, TC, SHMH) *'Iseult'* (SwS) *Istoreth (O, SAS) *'Itha' (SAS) J *Jacob (BDF) *James (WLID) *Jamie (WLID) *Jamie the Herd (WLID) *Jason (O, SAS) *Jehan (TSR, WLID) *'Grannie Jessop' (WLID) *Jestyn Englishman (BF) *Jock (WLID) *Long Jock (WLID) *Johannes (BD) *John (TWB) *Tam Johnston (BD) *Jon (TSR) *Jon Ottarson (SwS) *'Julia' (O) *''Julia Procilla'' (SFADQ) *''Gnaeus Julius Agricola'' (EOTN, SFADQ, EE) *''Julius Caesar'' (SFADQ) *Julius Gavros (FW) *Junius (O) *Justin (SAS) *Tiberius Lucius Justinianus (Justin) (TSB) *Titus Drusus Justinius (O) *Justus Valens (SAS) K *Kadir (SwS) *Kaeso (EOTN, TCB) *Kaeso Quintillius (FW) *Kian (SAS) *Kian the Smith (WS) *Kilwyn (TLB) *Kinmarcus (SAS) *''Thomas Keith'' (B&S) *'Mistress Kerr' (WLID) *'Mistress Killigrew' (S) *'Susanna Killigrew' (S) *''John Knox'' (WLID) *Konon (TFOA) *Kraka (SwS) *Kuno (TLB, SAS, SHMH, FW) *Kylan (O, WS, TLB) *Kyndylan (TSB, TBB, DW) L *''de Lacy'' (KF) *Laef Thorkelson (KF) *Laethrig (SAS, TCD) *'Lalage' (SAS) *''Lamachus'' (TFOA) *'Languareth*' (TSC) *''William Laud, Archbishop of Canterbury'' (WLID) *Sim Ledehouse (WLID) *'Aunt Leezy' (WLID) *''Leif Erikson'' (TSR) *Leif Johanson (SwS) *Leif Ketison (SwS) *Leiknen One-Eye (SwS) *Leon (TTOTG) *''Alexander Leslie, 1st Earl of Leven'' (WLID) *''David Leslie, 1st Lord Newark'' (WLID) *Levin (SAS, TMOTHL) *Lewin Longshanks (KF) *'Liadhan' (TMOTHL) *Liathan (EOT9) *Licinius (O) *'Lilla' (DW, SwS) *''Lindhard'' (DW) *''Colin Lindsay'' (BD) *''William Livingstone'' (BD) *Llew (WS) *Lleyn (TSC) *''Llif'' (TSC) *''Llwyarch Hen'' (TSC) *Loarne (TMOTHL) *Loban (TSC) *''Lord Lochiel'' (BD) *Logiore (TMOTHL) *''Quintus Lollius Urbicus'' (TMOTHL) *Long Axe (ShS) *'Lorwen' (TMOTHL) *Lovel (KF, TWB) *Lubrin Dhu (SHMH) *Lucian (TF) *Lucianus (SAS) *'Lucilla' (O) *Lucius (SAS, TMOTHL, FW) *Luga (WS) *'Luned' (TSC) * Lutorius (EOTN) *Lucius Lycinius (TF) *Lyr (ACoOL) M *''Alasdair MacDonald'' (WLID) *''Coll MacDonald'' (BD) *Gervase de Machault (KF) *Madduin* (TSC) *''Madog of Elmet'' (TSC) *Maelgan (WS) *Maelgun Swift-Spear (FD) *''Maelgwn'' (SAS) *'Maeve'* (TMOTHL, SFADQ) *Maglaunus (SAS) *Alan Maitland (WLID) *David Maitland (WLID) *Hugh Maitland (WLID) *'Margaret Maitland' (WLID) *Richard Maitland (WLID) *Robert Maitland (WLID x3) *Robin Maitland (WLID) *Roger Maitland (WLID) *Rolf Maitland (WLID x2) *''Malcolm Canmore of Scotland'' (KF, WLID) *Manlius (TSB, EE) *Marcipor (EOTN, SAS, TF, SFADQ) *''Margaret of Scotland'' (WLID) *'Marget' (WLID) *'Margrit '(TSR) *Marius (SAS, TMOTHL, FW) *Marius Frontinus (TCB) *'Marrag' (FD) *Martin (KF) *'Mary' (WLID) *Shadow Mason (FCT) *''Maximian'' (TSB) *''Maximus'' (TLB, DW, SAS, TCB) *Medraut* (SAS) *Cornelius van Meere (BD) *Andrew Meikle (WLID) *'Grizel Meikle' (WLID) *Melas (O) *''Melbrigda Tusk'' (SwS) *Meradoc Wide-Mouth (SFADQ) *Merddyn (O, SFADQ) *Midir (WS) *Midir Mac Levin (TMOHL) *Milo (O) *Glaucus Montanus (FW) *''Hugh Goch Montgomery'' (KF) *Moon Eye (ShS) *''Morien the Fiery'' (TSC) *'Mistress Morrison' (WLID) *''William de Mortain'' (KF) *Morvidd (WS, FW) *''Mowbray of Northumberland'' (KF) *''Muirgoed (Myrgjol)'' (SwS) *Mull (TLB) *'Murna' (EOTN, TMOTHL, TC, TCB) *Ian Murray (WLID) *Mutius Urbanus (TSB) *''Mynyddog'' (TSC) *Myron (TSB) N *'Nannie' (WLID) *'Narcissa (Nissa)' (EOTN) *Nasik (ACoOL) *Naso (O) *'Nayli' (B&S) *Nectan (SwS) *''Nero'' (SFADQ) *'Nerys' (TSC) *'Ness' (TLB) *'Nessan' (TCD, SFADQ) *Nial Mac Cairbre (TMOTHL) *'Niamh' (TSC) *Nick Redpoll (TWB) *Nigellus (O) *''Nikias'' (TFOA) *Nikomedes (TTotG) *Ninian (SwS) *Ninnias (TLB) *'Nissa' (SAS) *Njal Scar-Arm (TSR) *Noni Heron's Feather (SAS) *Nuada (FW) *Jasper Nye (BDF) O *''Octa Hengestson'' (TLB, SAS) *Octavius Pudens (TCB) *Odysseus* (TLB) *''Oisc Octason'' (SAS) *''Olaf the White'' (SwS) *''Onund Treefoot'' (SwS) *Ord Long Arm (TC) *Orlig Anderson (SwS) *Orm Anderson (SwS) *Orm Erikson (SwS) *Oscair Mac Maelchwn (TMOTHL) *Osric (DW) *Ossian (DW) *''Ostorius Scapula'' (SFADQ) *Oswy (DW) *Ottar Edrikson (TSR) *Ottar Erikson (SwS) *Owain (TLB, DW, SAS, TSC) P *Pandarus (TSB) *Panteon (O) *''Pascent'' (TLB) *Pate Paterson (BD) *Paulinus (TSB) *Paulus (EOTN, TCB) *Pebwyr (TSC) *Tobias Pennifeather (BDF) *Pentecost Fiddler (S) *''Peredur'' (TSC) *Perrin (KF) *Pertinax (TCB) *'Perdita Pettle' (TQES) *Perdius (SAS) *Peter (TWB) *''Petilius Cerialis'' (SFADQ) *Marcus Petronius (DW) *Phaedrus (TSB, TMOTHL) *Phanes (O, TSC) *Pharic (SAS) *Pharnobazus (TFOA) *'Phemie' (BD) *''James Philip'' (BD) *Philo (O) *''Edward Plantagenet (Edward II of England)'' (WLID) *Podbury (S) *'Poppaea' (O) *Porcus (O) *Posides (TSB) *''Prasutogus,'' Prasutagus (EOTN, SFADQ) *'Praxedes' (SAS) *Pridfirth (O) *'Priscilla' (DW) *Priscus (O, TLB, DW) *Prosper (SAS, TSC) *Publius Lucianus Piso (O) *Pwyl of Dyfed* (SAS) Q *Quintus (EE) R *Rafe (TSR) *Rafe One-Eye (KF) *Rafn Cedricson (SwS) *''Rahere'' (KF, TWB) *''Walter Ralegh'' (LiW) * Randal (KF) *''Ranulf Flambard'' (KF) *''Ranulf Le Meschin'' (TSR) *Ranulf Ormson (SwS) *Raud (SwS) *''Raymond of Toulouse'' (KF) *Relf (TRotWH) *Zeal-for-the-Lord Relf (S) *''Redwald'' (DW) *'Regan' (TLB) *'Regina' (DW) *Reynald (KF) *Reynfrey (KF) *Rhiada (O) *'Rhodope' (O) *'Rhun' (WS, SFADQ) *'Rhyanidd' (TLB) *Rhywallan (SwS) *Riada (SAS) *Ritchie (WLID) *Rob the herd (WLID) *''Robert de Belleme'' (KF) *''Robert the Bruce (Robert I of Scotland)'' (WLID) *''Robert of Normandy'' (KF) *Roger (KF) *Roger de Lacey (TSR) *Rolf (WLID) *''Rollo'' (TSR) *''Lord Ross'' (BD) *''Rowena (Rowen)'' (TLB, SAS) *'Rufia' (SAS) *Rufrius (TF) *Rufrius Galarius (EOTN) *Rufus (O, TCB, FW) *Running Fox (ShS) *'Mary Ruthven (Darklis)' (BD) S *'Saba' (SHMH, FD) *'Sabra' (WS, TLB) *de Salynges (KF) *Sandy (WLID) *Sandy the Weaver (WLID) *'Sasticca' (SAS) *'Sassticca' (EOTN) *Robert le Savage (KF) *''Eupheme Scott (Lady Dundonel)'' (BD) *James Scott (WLID) *Scyld* (DW) *'Seal Woman' (ShS) *Willie Sempill (BD) *''Seneca'' (SFADQ) *Serapion (TSB) *Servius (O, TSB) *Servius Placidus (EOTN) *Tom Seton (WLID) *'Widow Seton' (WLID) *''Severa'' (TLB) *''Septimius Severus'' (TCB) *Sextus (EOTN, TSB, ACoOL) *'Shula' (FW) *'Signy' (TSR, SwS) *Sigtrig (TSR) *''Sigurd of Orkney'' (TSR, SwS) *Sigurd Strongbow (TSR) *Sillie-Billie (BDF) *Ben Simeon (SAS) *Simon (SAS) *Master Simon (WLID) *Singing Dog (ShS) *Sinnoch (TMOTHL, SHMH, FW) *Sitric (BF) *Sitric Sitricson (BF) *'Genty Small' (FCT) *Speckle Hide (ShS) *Matt Spicer (WLID) *Stephanos (EOTN) *''Stephen of Aumale'' (KF) *Storri Sitricson (TSR) *''Francis Stewart, 5th Earl Bothwell (Francis Bothwell sic)'' (WLID) *Stripey (SITS) *Struan (TLB, TMOTHL, TCB) *''Charles (Stuart) I of the UK (S, LIW, TROTWH, WLID) *''Charles (Stuart) II of the UK (WLID) *''Henry (Stuart), Prince of Wales (LIW) *''James (Stuart) IV of Scotland (WLID) *''James (Stuart) VI and I of Scotland and England'' (WLID) *Sualtam (TCB) *''Suetonius Paulinus'' (EOTN, TCB, SFADQ) *Sulian (SAS) *Sven Gunnarson (SwS) *'Sybilla' (KF) *Sylvanus (ACoOL, SFADQ) *Sylvanus Varus (TSB, TMOTHL) *Sylvianus (SAS) T *''Taillefer'' (KF) *Talore (WS, SAS, TCB) *Tam (WLID) *Tam the Blacksmith (WLID) *Tam the Webster (WLID) *''Tancred'' (KF) *''Tasciovanus'' (SFADQ) *'Teleri' (SAS, SHMH, FW) *Tethra (TC) *Tetricus (FW) *Quintus Tetricus (TMOTHL) *'Thara Priestsdaughter' (SwS) *''Theodosius'' (TLB, SwS) *Theron (TFOA) *Thomas (KF, WLID) *Thomas Keith (B&S) *Thori Forkbeard (TSR) *Thorkel Thorkelsson (WLID) *Thorkel Thrandson (TLB) *''Thormod Shaff (Shaft)'' (SwS) *Thormod Sitricson (BF) *Thormod Thrandson (TLB) *''Thorstein Olafson the Red'' (SwS) *''Thrond'' (SwS) *Thrush Stone (ShS) *Tiberius (TLB) *Tigernann (SHMH, SFADQ) *'Timandra' (TFoA) *'Timea' (TFoA) *Timothy (BDF) *'Tina' (O) *''Elizabeth Throckmorton (Lady Ralegh)'' (LIW) *''Togodumnus'' (SFADQ) *Tom Wildgoose (FCT) *'Tordis' (TSR) *Tradui (EOTN) *Traherne (SAS) *Parson Treadgold (BDF) *Tristram (TSR) *Trond Gyrdson (TSR) *Trond Thorkilson (TSR) *Ned Trumpington (BDF) *Thomas Trumpington *Tuan (TSB, WS, SAS*, TSC) *Tuathal (TMOTHL) *''Elizabeth Tudor'' (Elizabeth I of England) (TQES, TAH, LIW, WLID) *''Henry Tudor (Henry VII of England)'' (WLID) *''Henry Tudor (Henry VIII of England) (TAH, WLID) *Tullus Lepidus (EOTN) *''Tussun (B&S) *Tydeus (TSC) *''Tydfwlch the Tall (TSC) *''Walter Tyrell (KF) *Tyrnon (SAS, TMOTHL) U *Ulf (TLB, DW, KF, BF) *Ulfa (TSR) *Ulixes (TMOTHL) *Ulpins (TCB) *Ulpius (EOTN, TSB, TMOTHL) *Ulpius Critas (SAS) *Ulpius Pudentius (DW) * Ulpius Traianus Trajan (EOTN) *'Unna' (TSR) *''Urban'' (KF) *''Urfai of Gwynedd'' (TSC) *Urian (WS, SAS) *''Urian of Rheged'' (TSC) *Urien (SHMH) *''Utha*'' (TLB, SAS) V *Vadir Cedricson (DW) *Vadrex (SFADQ) *'Valaria' (EOTN) *Valarius (TLB, TCB, EE) *Valarius Longus (O) *Vedrix (EE, FW) *''Anne de Vere (Lady Fairfax)'' (S, TROTWH) *Vericus (SAS x2) *Verland Ottarson (SwS) *''Vestnor'' (SwS) *''Vigibjord'' (SwS) *Vinicius (TSB) *Vipsanius (TSB, SAS, EE) *''Virgil'' Vergilius (EOTN, FW) *de Vitre (WLID) *''Vladimir of Kiev (BF) *'Volumnia''' (TSB) *''Vortigern'' (TLB, SAS) *Vortimax (TMOTHL) *''Vortimer'' (TLB) *''Vortiporus'' (SAS) *Vortrix (WS, SFADQ) *Vran (WS, TLB x2, SAS, FW) *Vron (TMOTHL) W *Denzil Wainwright (S) *''Waldric'' (KF) *''de Warrenne'' (TSR, KF) *''Watt'' (WLID) *Wattie (WLID) *Luke Webster (WLID) *Tam Webster (WLID) *Willie Webster (WLID) *'Wenna' (WS) *Jonathan Whiteleafe (BDF) *Widreth (DW) *Wiergyls (TLB) *Wiermund (TLB, DW) *Wilfram (KF) *Wilfred (KF) *''William I the Conqueror'' (TSR, KF) *''William of Eu'' (KF) *''William II the Red'' (TSR, KF) *''William Le Meschin'' (TSR) *Willie the Smith (WLID) *Bailie Wishart (WLID) *Wulf (KF) *Wulfhere (KF) *Wulfnoth (TLB) X *''Xenophon'' (TLB) Y *'Ygerna' (SAS) *Ywain (TSC) Dogs *Argos (EOTN, BDF, TLB) *Asa (SwS) *Asal (WS) *'Astrid' (SwS) *'Beauty' (KF) *Bobtail (WLID) *Bran (O, TSR, TLB, KF) *'Branwen' (DW) *'Brindle' (BF) *Bryn (O) *Cabal* (TLB, SAS) *Cabel (TSC) *Cannaid (TSC) *'Canog' (O) *Caspar (BD) *Cu (WS) *Cub (EOTN) *Dog (DW) *'Fand' (WS, SFADQx2) *Fang (DW) *Fleet-foot (FD) *Garm (TSR, KF, DW) *Gelert (O, TSC) *Gerland (KF) *Grip (DW) *'Gwen' (TSC) *Hugin (SwS) *'Jaunty' (WLID) *'Joyeuse' (KF) *'Kea' (WS, FD) *'Keri' (O) *'Linnet' (KF) *Luath (O, KF, FW) *Luffra (KF, FW) *'Margarita' (EOTN, TLB, SAS) *Math (TBB, KF) *Mathonwy (KF) *'Matilda' (KF) *Oliver (BDF) *Procyon (EOTN) *Roland (BDF) *Rollo (KF) *Ship (KF) *Swift-foot (WS) *Skolawn (TMOTHL) *Syrius (TF) *'Thuna' (KF) *White-Eye (KF) *Whitefoot (WLID) *Whitethroat (WS) *Vig (SwS) *Vigi (TSR) *Wauleye (DW) Horses *Ajax (TCB) *Antares (O) *Anwar (TSC) *Arian (SAS) *'Beauty' (FCT) *The Black One (SAS) *Bryth (TSC) *Bucephalus (Bukephalus) (O, SAS, SFADQ) *'Daisy' (FCT) *'Dolly' (FCT) *Durandal (KF) *Falcon (TLB) *Felix (SFADQ) *'Golden-eye' (DW) *Grey Falcon (SAS) *Grisart (KF) *Hammerhead (BD) *Hector (KF, BD) *Hesperus (SAS) *Hugin the Raven (DW) *'Inganiad' (TLB) *Jock (BD) *'Laverock' (BD) *Lightfoot (TLB) *'Linnet '(BD) *Maia (O) *'Minna' (EOTN) *Nestor (TSB, TLB) *'Naia' (TSC) *Phaedrus (TCB) *Phoenix (FW) *Pollux (SAS) * Prydfirth (EOTN) *'Saffronilla' (BDF) *'Shadow' (FW, TSC) *Signus (SAS) *Snowball (FCT) *Swallow (KF, WLID, FCT, SwS) *Teitri (TSR, DW) *Valiant (KF) *'Venetia' (O) *'Vipsania' (EOTN) *Wagtail (DW) *Whitefoot (TLB, TMOTHL) *Wildfire (TMOTHL) Other animals *Arthur, Lord Grey de Wilton (parrot) (BDF) *Belu (bull) (BB) *'Cloe' (cat) (FW) *'Garland' (cow) (TWB) *Lucifer (golden eagle) (SAS) *'Maia' (2 gazelles) (BF) *Mousis (cat) (SwS) *'Nimminy-Pimminy' (cat) (BDF) *Rory (fox) (WLID) *'Shan' (wild cat) (TMOTHL) *Solomon (cat) (WLID) *'Spottie' (cow) (WLID) *Typhon (cat) (FW) *Tyri (northern goshawk) (KF) Ships * Roman ** Alcestis (O) ** Berenice (TSB) ** Caleope (TSB) ** Clio (O) ** Clytemnestra (TLB) ** Janiculum (O) ** Orion (TCB) ** Thetis (TCB) ** Thunderer (TCB) * Norse & Saxon ** Fionoula (SwS) ** Red Witch (BF) ** Red Wolf ''(SwS) ** ''Reindeer ''(SwS) ** ''Sea Cow (SwS) ** Sea Serpent (SwS) ** Sea-Snake (TLB) ** Sea Swallow (BF) ** Sea Witch (TSB, SwS) ** Sea-Witch (TLB) ** Seal Maiden (SwS) ** Serpent (BF) ** Star Bear (SwS) ** Star Wolf (SwS) ** Storm-Wind (TLB) ** Walrus (SwS) ** Wave Rider ''(SwS) ** ''Wild Horse (SwS) * English & Scottish ** Black-Eyed Susan (WLID) ** Dolphin (WLID) ** Happy Dispatch (WLID) ** Mary Lindsay (WLID) ** North Star (WLID) Category:Indexes